Attack on Agent Venom
by venom rules all
Summary: During an daily villain chase, an accident sent Flash Thompson A.K.A Agent Venom to another universe where humanity are at brink of extinction, will he find a way back to his own world? Or will he stay now when he has a chance to become the hero he dreamt of? (I'm just trying this out, let me know if you want me to continue).
1. Chapter 1

**A nightmarish world.**

Flash Thompson A.K.A Agent Venom was currently chasing an criminal who had stolen some kind of crystal.

Eventually Flash managed to corner the villain in a alley "You got nowhere to run now, hand over what you stole or else".

"You don't understand, this crystal is said to hold the power to open portals to other dimensions, i can make a fortune selling this" the criminal said with an insane voice.

Flash sighed and said "All the more reason for you to hand it over, something like that is way to dangerous to be in the wrong hands".

"NEVER" the criminal yelled as he took out a gun.

Flash quickly punched the criminal in the face making him drop the crystal as he flew in to a wall, however the crystal started glowing, so when Flash touched it he was suddenly engulfed by burning light, he screamed before everything went dark.

When Flash woke up he was in a forest, he looked around in confusion then he saw that he was still holding the crystal, but then it suddenly turned to dust a blew away with the wind.

'_What the hell just happened?' _Flash thought, he started to look for a way out of the forest, when he finally did he was met with an surprising sight.

What he saw was not New York, it was an village with an huge wall around it, Flash had never heard of this place before, did that crystal really send him into another dimension?

Flash made the symbiote morph into more cevillian like clothes, since he had never been at this place before, he wanted to avoid unnecessary attention.

When the symbiote was done, Flash looked like he was dressed in a black hooded jacket and black jeans, then he started to walk towards the village.

When he got in to the village he noticed a large crowd, curious on what they were looking at he walked over to them.

When het got there he was met with an horrifying sight, he saw people that looked like soldiers coming in from an gate in the wall and they looked like they had gone to hell and back, just what was behind those walls?

Flash left the scene, the sight had reminded him a lot of his own life as a soldier.

Later while Flash was still walking around the village he heard something, he looked and saw 3 kids bullying a small blonde kid, that made Flash remember the time he used to bully people back in high school, still feeling guilty about it he decided to step in.

"HEY, BACK OFF" Flash shouted as he ran towards the scene, when the bullies saw him they ran away not wanting to fight some one nearly twice their size.

"You ok kid?" Flash asked the boy as he offered him a hand.

"I'm fine" the boy replied as he tried to stand up ignoring the hand.

"Bullies are all the same, they talk big but breaks when faced by someone stronger" Flash said before he heard someone yelling 'Armin'.

He looked and saw a brown haired boy and a black haired girl running towards them.

"Well stay safe kid" Flash said before he started to walk away.

"Wait what is your name?" The boy asked.

Flash turned his head and said "My name is Eugene Thompson, but you can just call me Flash" then he continued to walk.

It was now evening and Flash was still walking around, during the time he had learned that the village he was in was called Shiganshina and the wall was named Wall Maria and that there was some people that worshiped them as gods which Flash thought was incredibly stupid since he had seen real gods.

But then suddenly a yellow lightning bolt struck down causing an small earthquake, Flash stumbles a little before looking in the direction the light came from and what he saw made his eyes wide, a massive hideous head was looking over the wall, that thing must be huge.

Then the giant creature leaned forward.

'_What is that thing doing?' _Flash thought before the creature kicked the gate catering in and sending a blaze through the village, Flash had to shield himself from the dust,

Then Flash saw people running in panic while yelling "The titans are inside". "They are gonna eat us all".

'_Titans? That doesn't sound good, great giant human eating monsters, just what i needed' _Flash thought sarcastically before he made the symbiote morph into his Agent Venom look, time to be a hero.

Venom was jumping from house to house until he saw the 2 kids he had seen earlier trying to help a woman who he guessed was their mother out from under a destroyed building, however he also saw a giant humanoid creature with an disturbing smile on it's face walking towards them.

Wasting no time Venom shot a web line and swung towards them, landing only a couple of meters from them the two children turned around as all 3 of them looked at him in surprise.

"Please, take them away from here" the woman pleaded, that made Venom remember the day he saw a woman and her child get run over by a villain in a tank because he was not fast enough to save them. Never again.

"I will, after i get you out first" Venom said in his darker voice as he ran over to them.

"There is no time, please just take them and-" the woman was cut of when she saw Venom grab the debris and with a growl lifted it.

When it was high enough Venom shouted "Get her out".

The two children immediately grabbed their mother and pulled her free.

When she was free a soldier landed next to them, he looked at Venom with surprise, he was about to ask who he was but was cut of.

"That can wait, Take the kids we need to get out of here NOW" Venom said before he picked up the woman.

Venom's tone sounded like a soldier, the man grabbed the children as all of them started to run before the titan could reach them.

While they ran Venom could feel the woman hugging him, "Thank you, so much" she said as tears ran down her face.

"Just doing my job" Venom said though he could not deny her words made him feel warm inside.

After a while they reached a gate, Venom handed the woman over to one of the soldiers.

"What about you?" The woman asked.

"I'm gonna make sure none of those monsters gets through" Venom answered.

"Who are you? Are you a member of the scout's?" The boy asked.

Venom chuckled and patted his head before saying "I'm called Agent Venom and no i'm not a scout, i'm just a veteran soldier".

"Please be safe" The woman begged.

"Don't worry, i'm a survivor" Venom reassured her before the soldier took her and the children to the rescue boats.

A little bit later another yellow lightning bolt struck down, Venom looked and saw another titan who looked like it was wearing armor show up.

The titan started to run towards the gate, at that speed it would break it before it had a chance to close.

'_You are not going through that gate monster'_ Venom thought as he got ready to stop the titan.

.

**There you have it, let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Venom vs Armored Titan.**

The titan kept on running towards the gate, Venom knew the only way to stop him is to make him stop running, so Venom swung towards the titan, he shot two web lines in to it's face before he landed on it's chest, then Venom pulled the web lines forcing the titan's head down until it lost it's balance and crashed to the ground.

'T_here we go, all that i need to do now is to keep him in place until the gate closes' _Venom thought as he i shot more web to keep the titan stuck to the ground.

The titan struggled to get up but everytime he freed one of his limbs Venom webbed it back down.

'_I probably should have asked one of the soldiers how to stop these things' _Venom thought cursing his stupidity.

Eventually the titan managed to fully break free from the web only to see the gates had closed and Venom was still ready to fight.

"You failed titan, if you are smart you will go home with your tail between your legs" Venom said as the titan looked at him.

Then something happened that made Venom really surprised, the titan turned away from both him and the gate and began to walk away.

'_Wow, when i said that, i didn't think he would actually do _it' Venom thought as he kept looking at the titan_ 'Well at least he won't destroy the gate, unless he comes back'._

The thought of the titan coming back made Venom decide to wait on top of the wall until he was sure that it wouldn't come back, he sat there a while until he saw some thing, it was three children.

Venom quickly jumped down to them, the children was two boys one with brown hair and one with blond hair, the third kid was a girl who also had blond hair.

"You kids need a ride over the wall?" Venom asked, the boys nodded the girl said nothing.

"Ok grab on" Venom said, one of the brown haired boy got on his back while the other boy held onto his chest, but the girl did nothing "Come on girl".

"Get away from me, i did not ask for your help" The girl said coldly.

Venom narrowed his eyes before grabbing the girl and helped her under his arm, then he started to climb the wall ignoring the girl's angry protest.

"Listen here girl, if you stop whining, i'll stop thinking about dropping you" Venom warned, he didn't mean it of course but he got really annoyed of her complaining.

When they finally got to the other side Venom let them go, the brown haired boy looked at him and said "Thank you, you saved our lives, is it anything we can do to thank you?".

"Don't tell anyone about me and maybe teach 'her' some manners and we can call it even" Venom said making the girl glare at him.

"Ok, thanks again, i don't think we would have made if not for you" The blonde boy said making Venom pat his head.

"Don't worry about it, stay safe" Venom said before the kids walked away.

Venom went back to the wall, he was glad he could save those three, but he could not shake this strange feeling he got from them and the symbiote got that feeling too, did he save humans or something else?.

.

**If you want this story to keep going, then review, i'm open for suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Should Venom be a titan? (CLOSED)**

**I was thinking of writing so that Flash gets injected with titan serum and gains the ability to become a Symbiote Titan, but i'm not sure, what do you guys think?**

**Vote in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Venom in the OVA episodes?**

**(I have decided that i will not make Venom a titan, it was an stupid idea)**

**I was thinking, in my last attack on titan crossover i never included the OVA episodes, so i was planning on including them in this story, but i want some suggestions, there are 3 OVA episodes, so please tell me how you would like to see Venom in them. YOUR OPINION MATTERS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Venom meet Ilse**

**(This chapter takes place in the first OVA episode)**

Venom was on the dangerous side of the wall. Why? Because he had heard that some of the military had gone on an expedition on that side and no one made it back, so Venom was traveling the road they had taken (With the help of the tracks they had left) in hope of finding survivors, he refused to believe that all of them where dead.

He had traveled for a long time and it became dark, Venom silently prayed that he would at least find one survivor, then saw some thing that made him gasp and rushed towards it.

Ilse Langnar cried as the titan brought her closer to its mouth, but she kept writing down her experience in her note book, the titan put her head in to its mouth and Ilse waited for the end.

But it did not come, Ilse felt like something was preventing the titan from closing its mouth, not only that, she felt like the titan's mouth was getting forced open, then she felt some one grab her and jump away from the titan.

Venom held Ilse in his arms as the titan ran towards them, Venom lifted his legs and stopped the titan's open mouth from getting any closer.

Venom looked back at Ilse and what he saw made his eyes wide with disbelief _'You gotta be kidding me, who writes when their life is in danger?'_ he thought as he saw Ilse writing in her note book.

"Before the titan could eat me, a man in black armor showed up from nowhere and pulled me out of the titan's mouth, he is currently holding it of with his legs showing inhuman strength" Ilse said as she continued to write.

Had it not been for the life and death situation they where in Venom would have slapped some sense into her, he kicked the titan of them and jumped up in a tree, however he needed to know how to get rid of the titan before they could leave.

"Hey, you think you could stop writing in your diary for a few seconds and tell me how to stop that thing!" Venom demanded.

Ilse looked at him and answered "You have to strike the nape of its neck, it's the only way to stop them".

Venom nodded and jumped down the tree to face the titan, the titan ran towards him but Venom jumped and kicked the titan in the head making it fall face first in to the ground, then Venom morphed his arm in to a blade and sliced the titan's neck open, killing it.

With the titan gone Venom went back to Ilse and said "Come on, i'll get you back to the walls".

Ilse looked at him and asked "Who or what are you?".

"Call me Agent Venom, now let's go" Venom answered as he grabbed Ilse and began to swing back towards the walls.

"Thank you" Ilse said smiling at him.

"Don't mention it" Venom said, smiling behind his mask.

.

**Hope you like it, i'm open for suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Help.**

**If you all wonder why i have not updated in a while, it's because i'm all out of ideas and i could use some help, if you guys could give me some suggestions i would really appreciate it, i will be sure to credit you.**

**.**

**The last thing i want is to cancel this story.**


End file.
